Me, My Brother & Caroline
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: The Mikaelson family have finally found peace, after their father is dead and no longer roaming the earth for them. The take another chance at living as a family. But what happens with Caroline comes between two brother and puts their family at risk again? #Klaroline & #Koroline #Stebakah #TVD #TheOriginals
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Klaroline/Koroline is my favorite triangle, And I've read literally every fanfic on them, today I thought why not write my own, so here I am, hope you guys like it. PLEASE LEAVE A REIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_We have finally managed to live like a family, after father's death, Nik, Rebekah, Elijah and I are an actual family. We left New Orleans behind with its bitter-sweet memories, although Finn stayed behind, we know he is more than happy to be with sage. But us, we couldn't live there anymore. Especially Nik, father had damaged him forever and New Orleans where it had all begun, he couldn't bare it any longer. Our own mother, turned all of us into monsters that our father hated and haunted for thousand years, but he is finally gone and we all have started over. We are now here, in Mystic Falls the city of vampires as Elijah mentioned, and starting over, today is the first day of school and you would never hear me admit this but I am actually excited, mostly because I have a family again and I don't need to run anymore…_

"Kol, what in the world are you doing?" Rebekah stood at Kol's door staring at him writing in his diary. " We will be late for first day of senior year" She said annoyed, Rebekah was the youngest of the Mikaelson family and that give her the right to boss everyone around.

"Yes, darling I took all the time to put make up on" Kol teased.

"Can you save the comedy for dinner?" she raised an eyebrow at her youngest brother and he laughed.

Kol followed Rebekah out of his room, making sure to close his door on his way out. The two Mikaelson siblings walked downstairs to find Klaus and Elijah looked into some files.

* * *

"Good morning" Elijah said as soon as his gaze met with Rebekah and Kol.

"Hey" Rebekah said and Kol just nodded.

"So are you excited about senior year?" Elijah asked and Kol begun to laugh.

"You cannot be serious Elijah!" he said and Elijah shot him a confused look.

" Oh come on, we are a thousand years old and now suddenly we are high school students" he complained.

"No one asked you to do it" Klaus finally picked up his head from the file he was studying.

" Now you speak" Rebekah gives Klaus a disappointed look. "It's too soon for a sibling fight" he mocked her and she walked out of the door without a word.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Elijah said to Kol.

"I'll just pick up some girls," Kol said with his cunning smile.

"I don't need to know" his eldest brother declared.

"See you guys later" Kol walked out of the door and found Rebekah in their mansions parking lot. " Where is your car Bekah?" he asked knowing his little sister was going to ask for a ride to school.

"Still at the mechanic's" she replied a little sad. "I'll get it after school, can you maybe give me a ride?" she asked politely which took Kol by shook.

"I guess" was all Kol managed to say.

* * *

Klaus arrived in front of the only hermitage in Mystic-Falls; he looked at the building and admired its beauty a few seconds before he walked out his car and towards the building.

_Finally, nothing… threatening my life. I would never thought I would walk into a place like this during day light ever again after Mikael found out I am a bastard, His memories still haunt me, we left New Orleans our home behind, Finn and Mother behind to find peace with ourselves and our family but his memories won't leave me alone, even during the day; it's been two months since he died, forever…_

"What the hell?" A collide distracted Klaus from his consuming thoughts.

"I apologize," he said and she cut him off " We'll if you watch as you walk, you wouldn't have to be" the beautiful blue eyes girl he collided with, said and he just smiled at her anger.

"It's not funny," she said but he was distracted by how beautiful she was. Her eyes, framed by long lashes; her rosy thin lips, her blonde wavy hair that fell right on her shoulder. She was breath taking.

"I don't mean to laugh, Love" he managed to stay still staring right into her eyes.

"Save it, here is your file" she handed him his file and without another word walked down the stairs and into her car. Klaus just stood there in shock, he had just seen the most beautiful girl in his long miserable hybrid life and she paid him no attention.

* * *

"We are here," Rebekah said as Kol parked his black Lamborghini in the school parking lot, as everyone around stared at his car and waited for them to come out.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah asked and Kol give him one of his sarcastic smiles.

" I was born ready" he came off the car and Rebekah did the same, they both walked into the entrance of the school, as everyone watched and admired.

"Who are they?" Kol heard a girl ask her friend.

"I don't know, but he is yummy" her friend said and he begun to smirk.

"Urgh, girls have no standards in this decade" his little sister said.

"Careful Bex's, Elijah said we are new here" Kol warned his Rebekah, they didn't want the vampires of the town to find out they were the original vampires, and that in some wicked twisted way they were their ancestors. _Creepy_, Kol thought to himself.

"Any idea where we suppose to be?" Kol asked, annoyed by the amount of people watching them like their some art piece in a gallery.

" We're suppose to meet a girl here, in front of the office," Rebekah explained to her brother.

" She is student body president and will help us get involved," She explained further.

"We don't need this?" Kol asked Rebekah, unsure of why they needed someone to show them around.

"Elijah had spoken to the stuff, they have an agreement" Rebekah try to make her brother understand that they had to appear as normal as possible.

"Right. Elijah" Kol sighed.

"Are you Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson?" A voice said and Kol turned to face whomever was speaking to them.

"Yes" Rebekah answered immediately but Kol, he was astonished, completely stunned at how beautiful the girl that stood before him was.

"Kol Mikaelson" he put his hand forward for a shake and the girl give her hand into his.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes" before she can pull her hand, he placed a gentle kiss on it, suddenly Caroline went red.

" Kol!" Rebekah eyes widened at his brothers action. "Don't mind my brother" she immediately turned to Caroline, who was still a little taken back by Kol's action.

" I mean, it's okay. It's just that no one does that anymore," she said and Rebekah shot Kol a '_you are going to expose us in the first day' look and he remained quite. _"It's very gentlemen like, Charming" Rebekah released a sigh of relief as Caroline spoke those words.

"You think, I am charming?" Kol asked giving Caroline his flirtatious smile.

"KOL.." Rebekah pinched him and Caroline just innocent laughed at the two siblings.

"This way" She said and Kol and Rebekah followed her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"And this is the gymnasium" Caroline finished showing them the school. "Did I miss anything?" She asked herself to make sure she hadn't missed showing them any parts of the school. "No, that's all" she answered herself as Kol and Rebekah watched in amusement.

"Thank you" Rebekah said as Caroline finished talking to herself.

"My pleasure, it's my responsibility. Plus I enjoy it" She replied.

"Thank you, Caroline" Kol pressed his lips to her hand again but this time she smiled, and with that the siblings headed to their first class, as did Caroline.

Caroline turned to walk to her classroom when she spotted Elena and Bonnie looking at her, as she approached them; Elena immediately asked "Who are they?" and before she could answer Bonnie asked again "Who is he? he is damn hot" she said and Caroline smiled to herself.

"What's that's smile about" asked Elena again?

"Nothing"Caroline begun to blush. but before they could ask another question she answered their questions. "They are new, The Mikaelson's" She answered.

"OHMYGOD" Bonnie said as a terrified expression came upon her face.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, as she and Elena begun to get worried.

"They are the Mikaelsons, the original family."

"What? The original family?" Elena asked confused.

"The original vampires Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline. They all come from their bloodline" She explained as she looked in the siblings direction.

"I have to call Stefan and Damon" Elena walked out as she took her phone out and dialed a number.

"I don't think, they have any intentions, I mean they look like they are here to settle down".

"Caroline. It's not about the intention, they are the most powerful supernatural beings around. We have got to be prepared" Bonnie explained to Caroline, and although Caroline didn't believe the mikaelson's would harm them in anyway, she agreed with Bonnie.

* * *

"Niklaus" Elijah voice distracted Klaus from his thoughts, he smiled to himself and looked at Elijah. "I thought you were at the hermitage?".

Klaus begun to smile again. "Is everything alright?" Elijah couldn't believe his eyes.

"I was at the hermitage, and I came across a beautiful piece of art" He said and Elijah wondered what it could be.

"I have to go, Please don't make a scene when Rebekah and Kol return" Elijah walked out on Klaus, but he was too distracted to realize.

* * *

"Caroline" A voice called and she turned to find Rebekah.

"Hey" She said a little taken back from what Bonnie had said earlier. _original vampires, most powerful supernatural beings._

"Caroline?" Rebekah called again.

"Sorry, Yes?" She finally shrugged her thoughts away.

"Lena told me, you're captain of cheer team. I was hoping I could join?" She explained her reason to why she was looking for Caroline.

"Uhm, Sure. But can you cheer?" Caroline asked a little hesitatingly.

"Step aside" Caroline stepped aside and Rebekah run from one side of the field to the other and begun to cheer, with some amazing stunts and jumps, that had Caroline shocked but also believing that she definitely belonged to in the team.

"WOW" Caroline and the other girls said as Rebekah smirked and begun to walk towards them from where she had stopped cheering.

"So?" Rebekah asked for Caroline answer.

"HELL YES" She replied and Rebekah broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you".

"Let's practice" Caroline changes the subject but suddenly her eyes catches someone looking at them from the other field. "Is that Kol?" She asks Rebekah. "I didn't know he was into soccer?".

"He loves soccer, but he calls it football".

"Right. I keep forgetting that you guys are not from here" She said smiling and Rebekah returned the gesture.

"Let's Practice" Rebekah said and they all begin to do warm ups, soon Caroline was teaching Rebekah their usual moves and cheers.

* * *

Kol parked in front of their new home as they got off his car. "When did you get your car?" He asked confused.

"I didn't, probably Elijah" His younger sister replied.

"Can't see Nik doing the minion work" Kol laughed as Rebekah pushed him towards the entrance. They both walked in the house to find Klaus very focused into something he was sketching.

Rebekah turned to Kol. "He only does that when he's found something really worth capturing" She said pointing to the expression he had on his face.

"This is why I don't like working here, I need to build myself a room again" He closed his sketchbook and tossed it on the couch, where he was previously seated. " I need my space".

Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol shook his head. "Use the store room Nik". He said and they both took a seat, while Klaus walked to the bar to pore himself a drink.

"Are you gonna ask us, how our day went?" Rebekah said annoyed.

"First of all, you're not twelve years old, and in case you haven't realized I am not Elijah" Klaus replied annoyed, he hated when people expected so much from him, he never wanted anything from anyone, he got what he wanted by himself, he never understood how people could just depend on others.

" I am hungry and now angry, thanks to Nik" Rebekah walked into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone.

"How was the hermitage? Did you get what you wanted?" Kol asked his brother, making some conversation but Klaus just ignored his question. "You know what Nik, I have had enough of your mood swings and keeping it to yourself. You had us draggered for hundred years, the least you can do for us is participate in a conversation" He got up to leave but Klaus' voice stopped him.

"Fine." He said and turned to face his brother. "I didn't get what I was looking for but I got better" He said smirking a little, Suddenly Kol was suspicious but he shrugged it off.

"Well, I know you're not going to ask so I'll say it anyway." Kol sat again. "I met someone today, she was just" He paused and shook his head a little.

"Made Kol act like a gentlemen" Rebekah came back into the room with a two blood bags, she tossed one to Kol and he catched it right away. "That doesn't happen often you know" She finished and Klaus smiled at his siblings.

"Nik" Kol eyed him.

"Don't look at me, I never said anything" He smiled again putting up his hands in defense.

"You found better for your project?" Rebekah back tracked to what Klaus had said earlier.

"So you were listening" Klaus said flatly.

"It's hard not to, when you're a vampire brother" Kol defended her.

"Yes I did, and I hope to find it again" He said gazing off. "It's the perfect fit".

* * *

Klaus was seated in one of the table at Mystic grill working on his drawing that he had to postpone from earlier. The bartender served him a glass of his favorite drink, he had noticed two girls staring at him from the table in front of him but he paid them no attention, after a few drinks he stood up and sat on the opposite seat, turning his back on the two girls.

_I hate desperate women, at least make me work for it. Everyone enjoys a little hunt._He shrugged his thoughts away and begun to draw again but for some strange reason he looked at the entrance door in the exact moment she entered the grill; dressed in a short length black strapless dress, showing off her model legs and fitted perfectly on her waste.

_You got to be kidding me. _He smirked to himself and got up to walk to the girl, who was now seated on the high stools of the bar, asking the bartender for a drink.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he took a seat beside her, she slowly turned to him.

"You" She said eying him, and he just smiled at her. "Let me see. Pretty sure its a walk in bar and grill" She said bluntly.

"Easy love" He said with his thick English accent.

"I am not your love" She turned away from him. "And what's with Brits around here?" She asked, first the Mikaelson family and now this creepy guy from the hermitage.

"Vampires" He said and Caroline immediately turned to him. "I like studying them" He lied and she let a sigh of relief.

"Another Mr. Saltzman" She murmured under her breath.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked.

"I can buy myself a drink, but thanks" She left Klaus behind in no time, and he just couldn't stop smirking. _Now that's a challenge, absolutely stunning. _

* * *

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW. **xo


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS FOR YOU SOPH 3 LOVE YA.

* * *

Caroline had a hard time falling asleep that night, so much had happened in the past three days that she couldn't get her head wrapped around it. Kol and Rebekah being original vampires, the weird dude she run into in the hermitage and then the bar. _Weird_. She just had too much to process, after hours of thinking and reassuring herself of her circumstances she managed to fall asleep, not that it was necessary for vampires to sleep, but she liked to feel human sometimes and sleeping really helped with that.

* * *

Kol hadn't slept all night, this life was too good to be true and he just didn't want to wake up to something different. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he'd wake up to the days where he was daggered and his family was at war with each other. He was grateful it was now dawn; he got up and showered, wrote on his diary then opened his closet to find something that will impress Caroline. He looked at his closet for a few minutes, moved a lot of things around but couldn't decide on what to wear so he decided to get Rebekah's opinion on it, he figures she would know what Caroline will like. He knocked on her door but she didn't reply so he walked in without another thought.

"Oh come on" He jumped on her bed, causing her to jump in fear.

"What the hell is your problem?" She pushed him off her bed.

"Why are you still sleeping, we finally have nothing to fear and you're using to sleep?".

"Leave me alone Kol" She pulled her blanket on to her face.

"Bekah, Please?" He said with under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear it but she did and it caused her to set right up.

"What did you say?" She asked in shock.

"I am not repeating myself" He got up and walked back to his room, He decided to look at his closet again and after a few minutes Rebekah showed up and stood right behind him.

"Excuse me" She pushed him aside, and begun to move around his stuff.

"Hmm, This." She picked up a dark black jean. "And this." She picked at black shirt that had some architecture work on it. "And this" She give him a jean jacket and begun to walk out of his room. "Oh, and don't wear those shoes". She said and he nodded.

* * *

Kol reached school in time and begun to look around for Caroline. He knew Caroline was a socialist and everyone knew her so he went from person and person asking about her but no one give him the answer he was looking for. He walked into his first class to find Bonnie with Elena and they looked at him as he did the same. He walked up to them and smiled. "Hi. I am Kol" He said awkwardly.

"Hi." They both replied.

"I am Caroline's friend, I was just wondering if she was at school?" He asked, almost blushing.

"Uh, she is. But she is doing homecoming stuff today" Bonnie explained.

"So she will not be around until after school" Elena finished off.

"Oh. Thanks" He said and walked to the back of the classroom to take a seat. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look and then Elena pulled her phone out and winked at Bonnie.

She decided to make a group chat and add Caroline and Bonnie and name it. 'Caroline's Got A New Boy Toy".

* * *

Caroline had been busy all day and her phone kept buzzing so she decided to turn it off. It was now 2:44 PM and she had done enough, she decided to sign out and go home early. She picked her bag and realized she had her phone off for the day. She decided to turn it on and check on the current affairs, rather than planning home-coming stuff any longer. Her phone turned on to three hundred messages on a group chat from Bonnie and Elena called 'Caroline's Got A New Boy Toy"; her first reaction was seriously? But then she decided to read from the beginning to see what was going on.

_Kol? What?OMG_

She finally decided to reply to their unstoppable messages.

_*That's enough* _she wrote and hit send_. * He could need some assistants, doesn't always have to be with the wrong intentions* _she pressed send again.

She was so into her messages that she didn't realize she had walked out of the school and into the parking lot. _DAMN IT. _She turned back to walk to the other side of the school, where she could catch a bus or a cab.

"Caroline" She heard a voice call and she turned to find Kol shouting from his car.

"Hey" She shouted back as she put his face in place. He run to her and soon was stand an inch away from her.

"Where you going?" He asked hesitantly.

"Home" She said sarcastically.

"Obviously" He said and they both laughed. "I meant, why were you walking that way?" He pointed to the bus station.

"Don't have the car for the day" She explained.

"Let me drop you?" He asked with a seductive smirk and Caroline agreed with a nod.

They walked to his car and took their positions. "Mind if I grab a coffee on the way?" She asked.

"Only if you buy me one too" He joked and she smiled. After a few minutes they reached the coffee shop and they walked to the café and got their coffee. They were having an intense conversation about which soccer league was the best when a little kid run into Caroline and caused her to slip, fortunately Kol caught her in his arms in time but her coffee spilled all over him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" The kid's mom said but Caroline smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it" She said before she realized she had spilled all her coffee over Kol. "OMG, I am so sorry" her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It's okay" He said. "Though, I cannot drop you like this, my house is on the way." He said with a little smirk. "If you don't mind?" He finished.

"No Of course not" she said still embarrassed.

* * *

They drove to the Mikaelson mansion in silence but when Kol parked he looked at her and smiled. " It's okay Caroline, I'll just be a minute. Come in?" He asked. But she just nodded.

She stepped down his car and her eyes laid on the beautiful architecture in front of her, "Wow, your home is stunning" She said.

"My brother, Nik. He designed it" Kol explained, as Caroline admired the beautiful building before her. "Let's go in" He said and she followed him inside to the biggest living room she has ever been in, even bigger than the Lockwood mansion's living room.

"Do you belong to any lords? royals?" She asked suspicious, the only reason Tyler had a home like that was because his dad was the mayor, no one in their group had such riches; not even the Salvatore.

"Why do you say that?" He laughed at her question.

"I don't know, you don't just have a house like this when you're a normal teenager you know" She explained.

"Yeah I know. My dad was a British lord" Kol said but he didn't bother explaining it further and Caroline didn't bother asking.

"That explains it " She said with a beautiful smile and Kol returned the gesture.

"I'll just be a minute" He said and begun to walk to the stairs, Caroline looked around the house and admired it's beauty when Elijah walked in from the entrance door.

"Good Evening" He said gentlemen like.

"Good Evening" Caroline said a little nervous, she wasn't sure who he was but she was sure it wasn't Kol father. Bonnie had mentioned his parents passed out a few years back. "You must be Nik?" She asked, the only name she could remember besides Rebekah's.

"Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson" He put a hand forward and Caroline held it in hers quickly.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes" She said and before she can explain who she was and what she was doing their, Kol appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Elijah".

"Brother" Elijah said politely.

_charming..._ Caroline shrugged her thoughts off, but Kol's older brother was in a suit and a handsome, well spoken man in a suit was Caroline's weakness.

"This is Caroline, my friend. And Caroline, this is my oldest brother Elijah" He nodded and Caroline smiled at him. " Ready?" He asked Caroline and she nodded. "Okay Brother, see you later".

"Good bye Mr. Mikaelson" She said to Elijah.

"Call me Elijah" He insisted.

"Elijah" She repeated. "It was a pleasure" She said.

"Pleasure is all mine" He said and after a last smile at each other, Caroline followed Kol outside the mansion and into the parking lot. Kol opened the door for her and she took her seat, that is when she heard a car park on the opposite side of Kol's car, but she couldn't see who came out of it, due to Kol blocking the mirror view.

"Nik" She heard Kol shout, but she didn't hear a reply. When she finally stretched a little to see whom it may be, he was walking towards the front door and his back was towards her. _Why does he seem so familiar? ugh I think too much. _Her thoughts were distracted when Kol slammed the door behind him.

"That was Nik" He shot a look to the doo

"Your other brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, you remembered?" He smiled.

"You do realize you only told me that thirty minutes ago right?" She joked and he just smiled at her.

* * *

"He is bringing girls home already?" Klaus said to Elijah as he walked in.

"That's his friend" Elijah said with a sigh.

"And you believe that?" Klaus asked smiling suspiciously.

"I do, at last he is our brother and from our time" Elijah said in Kol's defense.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard" Klaus laughed like Elijah had just told him a joke.

"Jealousy is a bad trait brother" Rebekah's voice came from behind them, and they both turned to find her standing at the door.

"Jealousy?" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Come on Nik, Tatia turned you and Elijah into a fool and ever since you've never found another girl" She walked closer and placed her hands on the coach Elijah was seated on.

"That is a brilliant observation but irrelevant to the matter" Klaus said now a little defensively.

"Right. So you're telling me you can bring yourself to love and trust a girl like you did once to Tatia?" Rebekah challenged her brother.

"Enough Rebekah" Elijah intruded.

"Why should I stop? or is it hurting you too?" She had no offended her eldest brother too and although she regretted it only a second later, Elijah got up and left.

"In fact I have found someone worth of interest" Klaus spoke again, angry at Rebekah's challenge.

"Is that so?" She laughed and Klaus got angrier. " How am I to believe you're not making this up, and we'll compel a girl" She had taken the matter too far.

"In time you will know and it'll be sooner rather than later" He said angry and stormed off the house as Rebekah smirked to herself for having successfully hurt her brother.

* * *

Kol parked outside of Caroline house and she stepped, close the door then leaned on to the window. "Wanna come in?" She asked.

"Another time".

"Thank you Kol" She said with the most beautiful smile. Kol would have sworn his immortal heart skipped a beat. She begun to walk way when Kol, came to his sense again.

"Caroline" He shouted and she turned to listen to what he had to say.

"Want to grab dinner tomorrow?" He asked embarrassed at how he had worded it.

"That's not really how it goes down, but considering your British...I'll give you another chance" She smiled and walk in to her house, closing the door on Kol's face.

_Caroline._ He said to himself with a sigh before driving out of her parking lot.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF KC IN THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOT'S OF KC. PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND LOVE ME YOUR LOVELY THOUGHTS.

THANK YOU. XO


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus had stormed out the house in anger, but he wasn't sure where he was driving... he had been driving for hours... Sometimes he wishes his siblings were still daggered but than again they were the Mikaelson's.. and nothing comes easy to that family, not even being nice for more than two seconds.

* * *

Caroline had been looking for a book called "the beauty underneath" based in medieval times about the architecture and art that existed at the time.

She had spent the last hour, skipping Chemistry class in order to find this book for her English project, since she wanted to go into journalism. English Class was her only concern, She could care less about the sci-ency stuff, Elena and Bonnie did enough of that.

_UGH. Where is this damn book. _Caroline climbs further up on the lather when a voice scares her to the core, and within seconds she is about to hit the bottom of the hardwood library floor... "Easy love, I got you." Caroline opens her eyes to the same stranger she has been running into again, and over again.

"You, I almost died because of you."

"But you didn't love"

"I am not love, and put me down" She demanded.

"As the lady wishes" Klaus gently placed her feet on the ground, and she quickly rose to her feet. "Don't you have library manners?"

"I do, that's why I thought I should help you. You looked like you were struggling."

"But I wasn't" She spat quickly

"Really?" Klaus smirked a little, and Caroline's gaze fell at his perfectly structured jawline, than his adorable dimple...

_CAROLINE STOP IT. "_Fine. Maybe I was but it's not like you can help me. Even the computers here can't help me"

"try me" Klaus insisted and Caroline thought let him suffer if he wants, She thought if she couldn't find it how could he.. "so what am I looking for?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"the beauty underneath, an art booked based in medieval times..." and before she could continue, Klaus had already begun to walk away.

"Follow me" he calls as he walks, Caroline does as asked. They go down the stairs...

"why are we going to the storage?" Caroline asks suspiciously

"you're safe with me"

"says every serial killer ever" Klaus laughs at Caroline fail attempt at a joke but she is actually paranoid. However she gets shocked at what she sees when he opens the door to the storage... "is this a studio?"

"Yes, its mine. I renovated it"

"Wow, its nice but where is the book?"

"right on my table there" He points before heading there and picking it up. "I am doing a project too, so I needed the book."

"Oh than you can keep it, your project looks more serious" Caroline says as she admires some of Klaus work.

"no love, its no use to me" and he hands over the book to Caroline.

"in that case, thank you." she is about to walk out but something in her stops her. She turns back "I am sorry"

"for?" Klaus is a little confused at the sudden apology.

"For being unnecessarily rude..." she looks down in embarrassment

"its okay, I am used to it" He says forcing a smile

"so you forgive me?" she asks with hope in her eyes which makes Klaus smile, genuinely.

"in one condition" He teases

"what would that be?" she asks nervously.

"You'll have to help me with my project, since I helped you with yours." He asks hopeful, trying his luck.

Caroline pauses for a few seconds which makes Klaus second guess his judgement but than her smile brings him back "sure, what do I do?" She asks.

"Meet me at 8, at the same place you rejected my drinks" he pushes his luck again, hesitant.

"see you then" Caroline says before she storms off.

* * *

"There she is" Klaus says to the waitress who's asking him for service, when Caroline enters the Bar and Grill.

"Hi, sorry I got caught up" She says as she takes a seat beside him

"No worries, we were just ordering" He says, they order and the waitress leaves to get their order. "You look good in black" Klaus compliments Caroline most basic black jeans and top.

"I didn't know I was suppose to dress..." She was confused

"I meant that" Klaus smiles

"Oh, well thanks!" She shakes her head.

"I still don't know your name?" Klaus asks.

"Same, but today when I thought of helping you, I also thought of something else..."

"enlighten me" Klaus raises an eyerbrow

"no personal stuff, we should talk and tell without names, destinations or feelings"

Klaus surprised at her suggestion but desperate for her company "okay, the lady wins".

"thank you" she says... "I'll refer to you ass "friend", she smiles " I know its basic but"

"Its fine" he says.

"and you can call me.." she is about to suggest when he cut her off again

"love" he suggests

"okay" she forces a smile, she doesn't know how she feels about that but agrees to it anyway. "So what do I have to do".

"You have to help me come up something I've never done before"

"I haven't seen all your work"

"you will, but I was going to mention that with this project you will also benefit a lot."

"how so?" Caroline squints her eyes..

"You'll learn everything there is about art, music, culture, beauty and many other things"

"Okay" she says unsure, and within seconds of that the waitress arrives with their order.

"thank you love" he smiles at her warmly.

"your welcome friend" she returns the gesture.

* * *

**Hellloo, yes I am back. I delivered on the promise of more KC, and there shall be more of everyone else on the next chapter. Kindly leave me a review, enjoy! XO**


End file.
